


翻译-Uneggspectedly Falling For You (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “看，”Reese一脸敬畏地捧着个蛋卷，示意Zoe快看，“她是不是很美？”复活节文
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	翻译-Uneggspectedly Falling For You (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uneggspectedly Falling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429034) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“Shaw，我爱你。”Reese的声音含糊不清，他的手环在她肩膀上，将大半个身子的重量都压了上去。

“恶…放手。”Shaw推开了他，沉脸看了过来，“你到底喝了多少？”

“还不够。”他打了个嗝，跌跌撞撞地从人群中穿了过去。

他接着碰到的人是Lionel。

他高声招呼：“Lioooooooooooooooonel。”他醉得太厉害，以至于根本没注意到Lionel畏缩的样子。

“你介意待会儿再说么？”Lionel说，“我在和这位美丽的小姐说话呢。”

“哦。”Reese竖起一根手指贴在自己唇上嘘了一声，然后目光转向刚正和Lionel聊得愉快的女士。“Lionel这男人不错，你绝对应该和他上床。”

“什么？”那女士声音高了起来，狠狠地瞪了他们俩一眼。“真恶心。”她推开Lionel，没听他解释便离开了。

“喂，我不是想……上你什么的。”他嘟哝了一声，然后转过头对着Reese怒目而视。“真是谢谢，”他语气里满是讽刺，“你这朋友当得不错。”

“你也是我最好的朋友！”他高声冲着Lionel的背影喊道。

“John，你没事吧？”

“Harold！”John喊道，抱着Harold便是一个熊抱，“我有没有告诉过你，你是我有史以来最好的朋友？”

“呃，没有。”在Reese终于放下他时，Harold看起来像是受到了惊吓。

“你就是的，”John激动地点头，“我最喜欢你了。”

“好的，”Harold一字一句地说，“我去给你拿点水，别动。”

“好的。”Reese转身对着他的死对头，傲慢地说，“Root。”

“Reese。”她的语气里满是嘲讽，就像他的名字便是这世上最大的笑话一样。她总能做到这一点，而这十分之讨厌。

他轻蔑地说：“你是我最不喜欢的那个。”

“其实，”他傲慢地补上了一句，“我一点都不喜欢你。”

“John，我也讨厌你。”Root翻了个白眼，然后便消失了，估计都是去找Shaw了。如果可以的话，她几乎整天都会跟在Shaw屁股后面。

Reese没理她，他还有追求，任务便是：找到更多的酒。

角落处有一个桌子，上面放着塑料袋、纸杯，一些空啤酒瓶，还有几瓶或半空或一干二净的汽水瓶。Reese在里面找了一会儿，但没发现任何的酒。

他正要离开时，便看到了它。

它就在那儿，孤零零地躺在一个纸盘里。

Reese拿起了它，惊奇地把它碰在了手里。

“John？”他身后传来了一个声音。

“看，”Reese一脸敬畏地捧着个蛋卷，示意Zoe快看，“她是不是很美？”

“她？”Zoe怀疑地问。

“这个蛋卷，”John说，“她是我一生挚爱。”

“噢老兄，”Zoe低声说，“听着，有人往酒杯里悄悄灌了烈酒……我假定你喝了些？”

“灌了……？”Reese心不在焉地听着，他决定把手里的东西叫做Evelina，随他妈妈的名字。“哦对，我喝了不少，Shaw说我需要放松。”

“你确实挺放松的，”Zoe笑了起来，“来，我们去找个可以让你睡觉的地方。”她抓着John的胳膊肘，小心翼翼地带着他穿过派对里汹涌的人群，不至于让人碰掉Evelina。

“原来你在这儿，我和Root搞定了号码。”他们在门口碰到了Shaw。“哦正好，”她注意到了Reese手心里的蛋卷，“我要饿死了。“

她一把将Evelina从Reese手里抓走了，然后整个—— _整个_ ——吞了下去。

“你……你刚刚……”他的眼眶立刻便湿润了。他要哭了，他能感觉得到。

“干嘛？”Shaw的嘴里鼓囊囊的，边嚼边阴沉沉地盯着他看。

“你好坏，”Reese说，“我讨厌Root，但我喜欢Root都比喜欢你多。”

“随便你，”Shaw翻了个白眼，“天，你跟个小屁孩一样。”

“她吃了Evelina。”Reese对着Shaw的背影哭喊道。

“我知道，”Zoe安慰道，“我们再去买一个，这街区头上就有家中国餐馆。”

John立刻由阴转晴。

“嘿，Zoe。”他低声说。

“怎么了？”

“我最喜欢你了。”

“谢谢你，”Zoe额翻了个白眼，领着他朝外走，“我也最喜欢你了。”


End file.
